40 raisons
by Morganelafe
Summary: 40 raisons pour lesquelles Lily Evans devrait sortir avec James Potter. Traduction


Disclaimer: Tous les personages appartiennent à JK Rowling. Cette traduction a été publiée avec l'aimable autorisation de son auteur, ChocolateIsMyDrug.

Version revue et corrigée du 5 mai 2012.

**40 raisons pour lesquelles Lily Evans devrait sortir avec James Potter**

1. Parce que comme ça, quand il lui avait demandé de sortir avec lui tout à l'heure, elle ne lui aurait pas dit non. Bon, elle n'avait pas exactement dit non. Ce qu'elle avait répondu mettait en scène les fesses de James Potter et les divers objets pointus qu'il pouvait s'y mettre. Mais quand même. Si elle sortait avec James Potter à ce moment-là, elle n'aurait pas eu à dire non. Elle aurait dit oui. Ou quelque chose d'approchant, qui supposerait Lily nue – euh, enfin, lui déclarant son amour éternel et acceptant de l'épouser.

2. Parce que comme ça il n'aurait pas besoin de prendre des matières comme Histoire de la Magie et Etude des Moldus juste pour la voir. Parce que si Lily Evans sortait avec James Potter, alors James Potter verrait Lily Evans tout le temps, et ne serait pas forcé d'assister à des cours aussi ennuyants.

Et qui avait besoin de savoir ce qu'était un fêlétone, de toute manière ?

3. Si Lily Evans sortait avec James Potter, elle ne se serait pas sentie obligée de jeter sa chaussure à la tête du Préfet-en-Chef (le ci-dessus mentionné James Potter) quand il lui avait demandé avec méfiance qui lui avait écrit la longue lettre qu'elle venait de recevoir. Il s'était avéré, comme il l'avait lu plus tard (il s'était senti légèrement honteux de violer ainsi sa vie privée, mais qu'est-ce qu'il aurait pu faire d'autre ? Il devait intervenir au cas où elle se faisait harceler ou quelque chose comme ça c'était pour son bien, vraiment), qu'il s'agissait de son correspondant bulgare. Même s'il semblait à James Potter qu'ils étaient anormalement _proches_ pour des correspondants. James Potter était persuadé que le Bulgare avait des arrières-pensées et des intentions malhonnêtes quant à une certaine rouquine.

4. Quand elle avait été confrontée à propos de la très suspecte lettre du ci-dessus mentionné harceleur bulgare, au lieu de péter un câble sur le soi-disant « viol de son intimité » comme elle l'avait fait tout à l'heure, Lily Evans se rendrait compte qu'il le faisait pour son bien-être. Enfin, _si_ ils sortaient ensemble.

5. S'ils sortaient ensemble, alors Quedver arrêterait de lui dire d'abandonner, que c'était inutile, alors que Patmol lui expliquait que « il y avait beaucoup d'autres poissons sexys dans la mer du rencart, alors pourquoi courir après un qui nage plus vite que toi ? ». Quand il avait été sommé d'expliquer ce que voulait dire exactement « nage plus vite que toi », l'imbécile mentalement déficient qui lui servait de meilleur ami ne se serait pas contenté pas de lever les yeux au ciel d'un air supérieur avant de faire une sortie théâtrale (il avait trébuché et était tombé sur Rogue en sortant, donc au moins James avait eu le dernier mot)

Bref, si Lily Evans sortait avec James Potter, alors Sirius Black ne l'encouragerait pas à « arrêter de poursuivre le poisson roux parce qu'elle nage plus vite que toi ». Et qu'est-ce que ça faisait de lui alors ? Un poisson avec une seule nageoire ? Un bateau avec un moteur à l'agonie ? Et c'était quoi le délire « plus vite que toi ? »

6. Quand ils patrouilleraient, ils pourraient passer le temps à faire des choses beaucoup plus intéressantes que d'interrompre les nombreux couples qui s'embrassaient dans les placards à balais et salles de classe vides du château et de leur dire d'aller au lit (un truc pas franchement terrible à dire pour des Préfets au cas où c'était mal interprété).

7. Par exemple, s'ils sortaient ensemble, ils pourraient aller s'embrasser dans les ci-dessus mentionnés placards à balais et/ou salles de classe vides.

8. Aussi, quand James Potter le suggèrerait à Lily Evans, elle acquiescerait joyeusement et ils passeraient la soirée à s'embrasser à perdre haleine, au lieu de s'énerver et de le gifler et de lui envoyer un coup de genou dans l'entrejambe.

9. S'ils sortaient ensemble, il serait capable de marcher maintenant, à la place du clopinement pathétique qu'il arrivait à produire. Sans compter qu'il aurait évité les moqueries de ses soi-disant amis.

10. Les amies de Lily ne le gratifieraient pas d'un sourire moqueur en le voyant boîter et ne glousseraient pas tout en jetant un regard entendu à Lily quand elles passeraient devant lui dans les couloirs. A la place, elles le regarderaient et songeraient à quel point Lily était chanceuse de sortir avec lui.

11. Peut-être que Slughorn arrêterait de quasi-harceler Lily à chaque cours de Potions s'il savait qu'elle sortait avec James Potter. Parce que James Potter était tout à fait capable (et disposé) de le rouer de coups s'il ne posait ne serait-ce qu'un doigt sur Lily.

12. Même chose pour les ex de Lily et pour tous les types qui l'approcheraient ou qui essayeraient de la harceler. En fait, ce serait comme si elle avait son propre garde du corps.

13. Quand il avait mentionné ça à Lily, il n'aurait pas reçu pas un regard qui aurait fait peur à Rogue au point de lui faire laver ses cheveux et un hurlement « Tu le fais déjà ! Pourquoi est-ce que j'aurais besoin de sortir avec toi ? James (il était si pathétiquement mordu qu'il avait même remarqué l'emploi de son prénom et l'avait chéri), tu gâches ma _vie _! Je ne suis sortie avec _personne_ depuis _deux ans_, parce que tous les mecs ont peur de _toi_ ! » qui l'avait laissé sans voix. Au contraire, il aurait été gratifié d' un sourire reconnaissant pour sa chevalerie, et peut-être même d'un baiser qui l'aurait laissé sans voix mais d'une manière sympa, et qui n'aurait pas fait se tordre son estomac avec un sentiment inconnu.

C'était quoi ce sentiment ? Est-ce que ça pouvait être de la… culp – non. Impossible. Il le faisait uniquement pour que Lily Evans l'aime bien. Et ça voulait dire la garder disponible pour lui.

Mais James Potter ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander… est-ce qu'elle avait raison ? Est-ce qu'il contrôlait trop sa vie ?

14. Il n'aurait pas l'impression que son cœur avait été arraché de sa poitrine avec une fourchette édentée quand il avait décidé de laisser de l'espace à Lily et de ne pas harceler le premier gars qui l'aborderait. Il ne se sentirait pas souffrant et vide quand il verrait Lily rire et sourire à Derek Mitchell de Serdaigle. Il ne se sentirait pas comme si son cœur était en quelque sorte hors de lui, battant de manière froide et impersonnelle - prouvant par la même occasion qu'il n'avait finalement pas été arraché par une fourchette édentée – quand il les avait vus ensemble dans le couloir.

15. Il ne serait pas constamment enjoint par Remus et Sirius de manger parce qu'il ne faisait que picorer, essayant d'entendre ce que Lily disait à Derek à l'autre bout de la table de Gryffondor.

16. Il ne recevrait pas des regards compatissants de la part des amies de Lily, parce que lui et Lily sortiraient ensemble. James Potter n'avait pas besoin de pitié. Il n'avait besoin de la pitié de personne.

17. Des professeurs inconnus ne l'arrêteraient pas dans les couloirs pour lui demander si tout allait bien et s'il ne voulait pas aller à l'infirmerie, parce qu'il avait l'air pâle. Rusard l'avait quasiment forcé à y aller, lui disant qu'il « allait contaminer tout ce foutu château » s'il n'allait pas voir Mme Pomfresh.

18. Mme Pomfresh ne lui verserait pas des cuillerées d'une abominable concoction verte dans le gosier parce que, en fait, il ne serait même pas à l'infirmerie si lui et Lily sortaient ensemble.

19. Remus ne lui ferait pas de leçons sur les cinq phases du chagrin : le déni (comme si Lily sortait avec Derek ! C'était juste une rumeur !), la colère (comment est-ce que ce connard osait ne serait-ce que _penser_ à sortir avec Lily ? Lily était à _lui_ ! A LUI !), la négociation (peut-être qu'il pouvait être acheté – 100 Gallions devraient suffire 100 Gallions pour quitter Lily), la dépression (il allait mourir sans Lily où était l'intérêt de vivre de toute façon ?) et l'acceptation (ce qui ne risquait pas d'arriver).

20. Il n'aurait pas à endurer la vision écœurante de Lily et Derek se tenant la main dans les couloirs. Ils ne connaissaient donc rien aux DPA (1) ? Est-ce que quelqu'un avait vraiment besoin de les voir être aussi dégoulinants de guimauve ? Bien sûr, quand lui avait demandé un rencart à Lily devant toute l'école, c'était une toute autre affaire.

21. Il n'aurait pas à consciencieusement essayer d'éviter Lily pour s'éviter de souffrir, parce que, s'il sortaient ensemble, il ne serait que trop content de la voir tout le temps et il n'y aurait, en fait, aucune souffrance.

22. Les patrouilles seraient un moyen agréable de passer du temps avec Lily, et non pas un moment embarrassant comme maintenant. Il trouvait personnellement que c'était assez dur d'éviter avec succès Lily quand ils devaient arpenter l'école ensemble chaque soir.

23. S'ils sortaient ensemble, alors James pourrait pleinement apprécier les efforts qu'elle déployait pour être amicale avec lui. Mais il n'était que trop conscient qu'elle ne le faisait que parce qu'elle se sentait désolée pour lui. Et bien, James Potter n'acceptait de pitié de personne – non, pas même de Lily. Enfin, sauf si c'était un rendez-vous de pitié. Ou un baiser de pitié. Ou – Merlin, il était pathétique.

24. Il pourrait passer la St Valentin de cette année avec Lily au lieu de la passer à l'éviter, elle et Derek, et d'essayer de résister au besoin urgent de lui chanter la sérénade et de l'embêter pour obtenir un rencart comme il l'avait fait l'année d'avant.

25. Il pourrait faire un bon match de Quidditch, sachant qu'elle serait dans les gradins pour l'encourager, au lieu de sa piètre performance de samedi, qui avait coûté le match à Gryffondor.

26. Il n'aurait pas été sonné d'entendre la nouvelle, qui s'était répandue comme une traînée de poudre, que Lily avait passé la St Valentin dans la bibliothèque au lieu de sortir avec Derek, et que ce dernier avait été vu chez Madame Pieddodu embrassant une autre fille.

27. Il ne verrait pas ses espoirs de conquérir Lily remonter en flèche, tout en craignant que ça ne veuille dire qu'il aurait à la regarder sortir avec un autre mec, parce qu'il serait assuré de l'amour de Lily.

28. Ça serait génial, et pas crispant, d'être apparié avec elle pour le devoir de Métamorphoses.

29. Ils n'auraient pas eu à passer deux heures extrêmement embarrassantes à la bibliothèque essayant distraitement de finir le devoir, parce qu'ils auraient eu des choses bien plus passionnantes à faire.

30. Lily n'aurait pas eu le culot de venir lui reprocher le fait de l'avoir ignorée à la St Valentin, parce que s'ils sortaient ensemble, il ne l'aurait pas ignorée, et donc elle n'aurait aucune raison de le regarder comme elle le faisait maintenant, sa colère ne cachant pas tout à fait ni ses yeux brillants de manière suspecte ni le léger tremblement de ses mains.

31. Il ne la regarderait pas avec des yeux ronds et ne lui demanderait pas au nom du ciel ce que ça signifiait, parce que s'ils sortaient ensemble, ils sauraient tout l'un de l'autre, et il n'y aurait jamais de malentendus.

32. Elle ne lui demanderait pas désespérément, ses yeux remplis de larmes, pourquoi il était parti, parce que s'ils sortaient ensemble, elle ne se débarrasserait pas de lui, jamais.

33. Parce que s'il sortait avec Lily et s'il avait été davantage en symbiose avec ses pensées, ça ne lui aurait pas pris autant de temps pour comprendre ce qu'elle pensait, et il n'y aurait pas eu de silence choqué et embarrassant.

34. Parce que ça lui donnerait le droit de se pencher vers elle, un sourire maléfique aux lèvres, chuchotant qu'il était de retour, et de retour pour de bon.

35. Parce que la meilleure manière de passer un après-midi était de paresser sur la pelouse avec Lily.

36. Parce que, quand on sortait avec Lily, tout était amusant – même faire ses devoirs avec Lily, étudier avec Lily, et en fait aller en classe avec Lily.

37. Parce que sortir avec Lily, la vraie Lily, était tellement mieux, sans parler beaucoup plus réel que rêver de sortir avec une Lily rêvée.

38_. _Parce que James avait maintenant une personne de plus à qui se confier

39. Parce que James avait désormais quatre meilleures amis au lieu de trois.

40. Parce que ça le rendait sublimement heureux .

* * *

1)Démonstration publique d'affection. En anglais, PDA est une abréviation plutôt courante (en tout cas, ils l'ont utilisée dans 10 things I hate about you, dont le niveau intellectuel ne vole pas très haut, donc j'imagine que c'est assez courant)


End file.
